


Lie down and get some sleep

by Quin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quin/pseuds/Quin
Summary: Trinh is worried that Godric’s men will capture Diantha, but Diantha is more worried about Trinh.





	Lie down and get some sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytha/gifts).



“Please Trinh, come here and sit down. Looking out of the window every ten seconds won’t make the ship depart any faster.” Diantha tapped on the wooden cot, hoping the other woman would finally stop pacing their tiny cabin.

„But Your Highness, I’ve to make sure Godric’s men won’t board the ship. If they follow us here, we won’t make it alive to the Frozen Tears.” Trinh touched the hilt of her sword. “I’ll throw them to the sharks if they show up here, I swear it by the holy Gods.”

Outside a bunch of sailors, or rather pirates, were bustling around the _Blackmane_ , so they could finally leave this shabby place. 

“I am sure you will, but stop calling me Your Highness. It doesn’t make it easier to forget what I had.”

Diantha sighed and looked down at the single diamond of her star pendant. It was the only of her mother’s heirlooms that she still possessed. She had Trinh sell the rest of the pieces for a dumping price on the black market. They needed to have some silver and copper ready to bribe various people on their escape.

“I am sorry, Your… .“ Trinh bit her lip. Old habits did die hard. “I just hate being able to do nothing. I wish I could at least be outside, have the full view. But Captain Sherwood said it will only take longer if I stand in the way of the sailors.” Trinh wiped away the sweat from her forehead. “Your… do you think we can trust him? I mean, they call him Cutthroat. He could sell us out to Godric. Pirates have no honour.”

Diantha shrugged. “Who has honour these days? Godric accused me of having no honour, but he has certainly none either after what he has done to me. I trusted him and he betrayed me, so does it really matter if I put my life in the hands of a soulless corsair? Besides, we can thank Captain Sherwood’s infamy that he would take us. Every other of Godric’s subjects would have kissed his ass to get their share of my country. Don’t gape at me like that, Trinh, it sounds harsh, but it’s the truth.”

“I would have never done that and I will never do.” Trinh stuck her chin out, putting her hands on her hips. “I just don’t get it how they fell for Godric’s lie. Accusing you of infidelity... everyone knows Queen Diantha as a symbolism of virtuosity. Your.. you would have never cheated on him with Sir Tiras.”

“Godric always was a sweet talker. People are more willing to believe a lie if it comes with the promise of a reward. Land, gold, a position at the court.” Diantha snorted. “He will be surprised that getting rid of me won’t bear him an heir either. Did you ever wonder why none of Godric’s several mistresses became pregnant?”

“I asked myself the question, yes, but I am also aware of the answer.” Trinh rolled her eyes. “I hate people,” she murmured more to herself than to Diantha.

“I’ve learnt early on that life isn’t fair. We respected each other, yes, but I never loved Godric. Father told me, Diantha, I rather want you to inherit the throne than my brother William, but we have to win the support of the Domnall family to throw off any possible opposition. So I married their eldest son, Godric. That’s how it is.”

Trinh started pacing again even though by now the _Blackmane_ was smoothly sailing on the waters of the Ice Sea. She was still muttering under her breath. It made Diantha more fidgety than she wanted to be.

“Trinh,” Diantha called out. “Stop it. It’s useless mulling over the past. We need to rest, regain some strength. Remember when we arrive at the Frozen Tears, there is another two weeks’ travel until we reach my godmother’s residence. After all we’ve been through, I don’t want us to collapse before we’re safe.”

Trinh looked quickly up, then cast her eyes down again. In the fleeting moment, Diantha caught a blush of shame on Trinh’s heart-shaped face. Also, she seemed to be fairly pale. It tore at Diantha’s heart. In retrospect, her words sounded quite harsh given that Trinh had jeopardized her own life by going against several of Godric’s finest knights and even abandoning her family to prevent Diantha’s imprisonment.

Diantha got up and took Trinh’s hand. It was unnaturally cold. Diantha felt Trinh trembling as she led her most loyal knight over to the wooden cot.

“You’re past the point of exhaustion, Trinh. Lie down and get some sleep.” Diantha pulled the rough woollen blanket back.

“But Your Highness,” Trinh objected, “there is only one bed. I can’t possibly lie in it, let alone think of sleep while you have to stand. There isn’t even a chair in here. It’s against the code of chivalry. I can rest on the floor.”

“And catch a cold? No, no, no.” Diantha shook her head. She could observe the struggle play out on Trinh’s face, the struggle between adhering to her highly-valued code and between wanting to obey her queen. “Trinh, be sensible. How can you serve me if you become ill?”

Diantha was tempted to use her commanding voice, but she didn’t want to hurt Trinh’s feelings. Never in her life had Diantha met someone like Trinh, someone who kept to her principles no matter how high the stakes were. If Godric found them, he would not only punish Diantha, but also Trinh. Diantha was lucky to have her.

Trinh nervously played with a strand of her thick black hair. “If Your Highness insists I must obey. But but…”, she stuttered, “I can make myself really, really small. To make room for you to sleep with me. No, I don’t mean it like that.” Trinh’s cheeks flamed red upon realizing what she had said. “Your Highness, you have to forgive me.”

“There is nothing to forgive, Trinh.” Diantha said as she gently eased Trinh forward. “I’d rather sleep on a wooden cot with you the rest of my life than spend another night with Godric on velvet cushions and silk sheets.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta akaparalian!


End file.
